A Few Dozen Roses
by AlyKate.Winsley
Summary: An old Sam Winchester story I started years ago! It takes place around the time that Lucifer is out of his cage and Sam is going to say yes but there's a few plot twists! Rated M Warning: Violence, language, nudity/sex, blood, alcohol .
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I'd like to start off by saying that this a Sam Winchester story that I started to write about five years ago almost. This is a rewrite because I won't lie, the first draft is horrible. I got six chapters out before I got distracted with real life.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Lorelai woke up to her father screaming at someone though she couldn't make out what he was saying. She yawned, rolled out of bed before walking down the stairs and into her father's study. Rory was still in her pajamas and she didn't really care once she saw who was standing in the room with her father. She ran towards the shorter one of the two first, hugging him a tad before she moved on to the taller one. She kissed him softly on the lips as she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Sammy, Dean." She said as she leaned up again Sam who smiled sweetly down at her. Her 5'7" built compared to his 6'4" was one of the things she loved about everything. Rory had to stand on her tip-toes to give him kisses or be in a pair of heels, which she rarely wears.

"Hey, Lora" Sam said in a soft tone. He wrapped his arm around her as they stood there for a moment, taking it all in. He saw Dean eye Lorelai and he shot his older brother a look.

"Ror." Dean said with a cocky smirk on his face. Rory had on a pair of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle short shorts on with a matching low cut tank top. Dean couldn't help himself but check her out, it was just in his nature. He was a ladies man, everyone who knew Dean Winchester knew that he was a ladies man.

Castiel appeared in the room, his eyes falling on Lorelai. He let out a soft sigh before glancing at Bobby, Dean, and Sam, his gaze finally ending on Lor as Bobby shifted a little in his chair. He cleared his throat before looking up at the daughter he adopted after Karen's death.

"Lorelai, go get changed while I talk with Dean, Sam and Cas." Bobby said in a serious tone as he stared at his daughter. His eyes burned as he wished he didn't have to send her out of the room at a time like this, she was probably the only one who could talk sense into Sam. Her eyes darted between her father, the angel, the man she loved, and his brother.

Lor could sense what they were doing, they were making her leave the room while they talked about the war that was going on. The war she was part of, the war that was threatening the lives of Sammy and Dean. She shook her head as she crossed her arms across her chest. "No, I'm staying. I know this was to do with Lucifer and Michael. I'm part of this war, I should be here." Ror said as she held on tighter to Sam.

"Rory, go change." Sam said his eyes looking down at her. He was hiding something from her, it was written on his face. Rory didn't understand, they had been dating for over three years now. Well, unless the time the were together before he went off to Stanford.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing as she looked up at him. Her face twisted into a confused expression. "No, Sam. I'm part..." Lorelai started to say before Dean opened his mouth.

"Not now, Rory. Just go change and I'll take you out for breakfast when we grow ups are done talking." Dean said with a sly but small smile on his face. That's when she knew something was really horrible was about to take place. After she walked out of the room, Bobby let out a soft sigh and shook his head at the brothers and angel.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

When Rory got upstairs she went to her room, she ran a hand through her brown hair before going over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a light gray tank top, and a purple low cut long sleeved shirt. Before going into the bathroom that was attached to her room, Lor went over to her dresser and pulled out a white and purple polka dotted bra, matching panties, and one sock that was purple and a sock that was black with teal toes and heel. She started the shower before running a brush through her hair and brushing her teeth.

Rory made it as quick of a shower as she possibly could. She quickly and carefully shaved her legs after washing her body and hair with mango body wash and shampoo/cream rinse. She dried her body off before she wrapped a dry towel around her hair. Lorelai got dressed rather quickly and was getting ready to put a thin layer of makeup on when she heard the door to her bedroom open.

"Lora, we need to talk." Sam's voice met my ears as her ears as she walked over to the doorway. He motioned her over as he made his way to her bed and sat down on it. The way he wouldn't look at her sent chills down her spine and gave her a horrible feeling that made her want to throw up. Sam's shoulders were slumped forward as he kept his gaze on his feet as Lorelai made her way towards the bed.

Biting down on her lip the whole time she walked over to the bed. She gulped down the lump in her throat. It took her a minute to find her voice. "What's going on, Sam? You've never pushed me out of the room that quickly before? Ever!" She said as she sat down on her bed. Something told her she wanted to be sitting down for whatever it was he was about to tell her and it was something that she was not going to like. Ror sat up by the head of her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest as she waited and stared at Sam.

"Lor, you know I love you, right?" He asked her, finally moving his brown eyes to look into her blue ones. His voice was dry and cracked a bit while his eyes had nothing but love in them as he looked at Lorelai. Sam moved his eyes away from her when she didn't say anything for a few moments, his lower lip between his teeth. When he finally glanced back up at her after a few more moments, he saw her nod her head a tad.

"Sam, please don't sugar coat this for me. Just tell me what's going, please, babe." Lorelai's voice was soft and filled with love and terror at the same time. The last thing she wanted was for him to beat around the bush about whatever was so important that he felt the need to exclude her from the whole thing. She was horrified about what was about to come out of the man she fell in love with years ago. Her heart filled with sorrow when he sighed heavily.

"Lora, this isn't easy for me to say," he paused for a moment, looking her in the eyes as he fought the lump in his throat. "I have to say yet to Lucifer." Sam said soft, his eyes still on hers'. He knew she was going to be pissed and hurt, likely to not understand why. Noticing the ears that were forming in her eyes, Sam wished there was another way out of the situation the world was currently in.

"I don't understand, Sam... You have to or you want to?" Rory said as the tears finally broke free from her eyelids and fell on her cheeks. She moved her blues eyes to the floor of her room and that's where she kept them, shaking her head. Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that what she just heard came from the mouth of Sam Winchester, HER Sam Winchester. Lor did what she could to try and wrap her head around it all but she just couldn't, she didn't understand it, him, any of it.

"NO!" Lorelai shouted before grabbing the beer bottle from the night before and throwing it across her room. There was no way that this was her Sam, it couldn't be. Her Sam would never say yes to Lucifer, would he? She let her hair out of the towel, patting her hair as she did before running a brush through it.

"Another thing, Lora. I want you to promise me something." Sam said as he moved closer to her. He kept his hands gently on her face, trying to read her expressions. She moved her gaze up to look at him.

"I can't let you do this, Sammy." Ror said softly as she caved in and fell into his body. Sam let her get a few sobs out before he started rubbing her back, trying to calm her down a bit. This was far from the last thing he wanted, he didn't want to have to say yes to Lucifer and he didn't want to leave Lorelai. The hunter hated everything about this plan but there was nothing he could do about it, he was the only hope in putting an end to the apocalypse happening.

"Lora, just promise me something, please?" Sam begged her, his eyes were soft and mysterious. He kissed her forehead before he placed his a hand under her chin, rising her head so they were looking at one another.

All she could was nod her head as she stared into his brown eyes, trying to read him. Her heart was already broken with the fact that he was going to say yes to Lucifer and that was going to be the end of Sam Winchester. No ifs ands or buts about the situation. Her brown hair was starting to fall in her eyes as they stood there, staring at each other. "Okay." She finally managed to say after a minute or two.

Sam took a deep breath in before he ran a hand through his hand. "Promise me that when this is over that you're not going to try and bring me back, that you'll go on have that normal, boring life." He said, pulling her close to his tone body. He hoped she'd be able to move on and find happiness after this war was over, after he took care of Michael and Lucifer.

Pulling away from him she grabbed the next thing on her nightstand, which was her alarm clock, throwing it. She was beyond pissed and hurt now. Tears ran down her face more. "No! I'm not going to live some normal, boring ass, pay the mortgage life." Rory huffed at him as she eyed him. Her eyes that were once soft and filled with love were now hurt and cold.

"If Dean can do, then you can do it, Lor. I know you can.." Sam spoke as he attempted to pull her back into a hug only to have Lorelai move farther away from him. Sam looked confused as he watched her. They had known each other for the better half of their lives and he still had a hard time reading her. "Settle down with someone like your ex, or even Dean." He ran a hand through his hair wishing things were easier.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she sat there at the mention of her ex. If Sam had just left it at that things wouldn't have gone the way they were about to go. Lora get up from where she sat, grabbing the picture frame that had pictures of them as kids, teenagers, and a few years back. She threw the picture across the room, causing it to break the frame and glass.

"Are you fucking shitting me right now, Sam? I mean, it's one thing to tell me you have to say yes to Lucifer and make me promise to go live some normal, boring life that I don't even want without you, it was even okay when you said I should settle down with my ex but Dean? Seriously?! He's your brother first off, so gross! Second, even if he wasn't your brother and as good looking as he is, no! I want you and only you, Sam! I don't care if Dean can stand on his head and drink a beer at the same time. I'm not promising you that!" Rory shouted before she ran out the door and down the stairs. Running into Dean on her way down, of course.

**Author's Note Part Two: **With this being rewritten some of these chapters might be longer/shorter than some the other, at lease until I get to the point that I have written up too at least! Please review and let me know what you all think! Hope you enjoy this series as much as I enjoyed writing it and will continue to enjoy writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I was gonna wait to get this chapter up but I've got the muse for it so here it is! Enjoy!

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Rory stared at Dean for a moment before she tried to push past him. He was smaller than his brother but still bigger than Lorelai. Running a hand through her drying hair, she let her blue eyes search his green ones for any sign that he would be moving anytime soon. "Where are you going, Ror?" Dean asked, standing his ground making sure not to show any kind of emotion. He finally ran a hand through his short, spiky blonde hair. Dean was determined to stay there until she gave him an answer that he liked. Glancing up behind her is when he saw his little brother stand at the top of the stairs, watching them.

"Away for a while. I need time to think, alone." Lorelai said as a new set of tears fell from her eyes. She shook her head to clear the tears before she slid between him and the wall. Without thinking about it, she grabbed her keys and leather jacket on her way to the front door. Lora had no idea whatsoever as to where she was going and she didn't give a rat's ass. As she got to the door of her '67 Dodge Charge, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lorelai, Sam has to do this. There is no other way." Castiel's voice said from behind her. Rolling her eyes as she turned to face him. Lor had an expression that was twisted with fear, terror, anger, and rage. The brunette felt like punching something, anything would work.

"Yeah, there is. We let Michael and Lucifer have their little bitch fit without using Sammy as a Goddamn meat suit! I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Lorelai's voice was shaking with anger and terror. She opened the driver door to her car when Cas put his hand on her shoulder again gently.

"Rory, that won't work. Let me drive you, you're not in the state of mind to be driving." He said softly to her. He was not good with this human emotion crap nor did he really understand it.

Castiel watched her curiously, wondering what she was thinking. Lorelai shrugged his hand off her shoulder. Her fist balled up and she was swinging at Cas next thing she knew. As she made contact with his jaw, she shoved him backwards before getting into the driver's seat of the car.

"I'm driving and I don't want anyone going with me or following me." She said slamming the door shut and starting the dark teal Charger up. She didn't wait for her father, or Dean or Sam, or even Cas to stop her, she drove off. Lora drove down the road for what seemed like hours, she had lost track of time along with how long she had been crying. She soon found herself sitting in the parking lot of the bar her friend and once hunting partner's family own. Grace's bar was only on the other side of town but the young hunter wasn't sure how long she drove around town before she ended up here. Turning the car off and getting out, she ran a hand through her long brown hair before she made her way up to the door. Lorelai knew that she was safe here, between Grace and her father she'd be in good hands. The other hunters that had stopped through would probably just mind their own business like they normally did.

Reaching the bar, she sat down on a stool and put her head in her hands. Rory was still in shocked that Sam was going to say yes to Lucifer, the woman hated everything about the plan. The idea alone of her spending the rest of her life without him scared the shit out of her. Running a hand through her hair again, ordering a double shot of whiskey from Grace when she came by. Lora downed the shot as soon as Grace came back and ordered another without thinking about it.

Let her eyes search the bar for the first time since she got there, Lorelai's eyes fell on a case file next to a police scanner and bottle of scotch. "Grace, that case file over there is it for anyone or can I take it?" She asked before grabbing a beer from behind the counter. Ror popped it open as she waited for Grace to finish with the guy at the other end of the bar. Once Grace was back by the file, she grabbed it and handed it to Lorelai.

"Take it, it's been sitting there for a couple days now. Dad wants it taken care of." Grace said wiping down the bar a bit. Ror nodded before she glanced the case over. Downing the beer and the shot, she went to put money down on the bar. "It's on the house, Rory." Grace called from somewhere in the bar. Simply nodding before heading out the door to her car before driving the hour and a half to the town that was having people disappear every few days. It sounded like vampires to Lora and there were simple, she could take care of them tonight and be home in a few hours.

When Lorelai got to the warehouse that had been abandon on the opposite side of town, she got out and headed to the trunk of her car. Grabbing a machete once she got the back of the car open, she glanced around quickly before tucking the weapon in the inside of her jacket while closing the trunk with the other. She texted Bobby that she was fine, stop worrying about her, and she'd be home in a few hours before. Lora made sure to leave her cell on the front seat, she didn't want it driving her nuts anymore from the nonstop calls and texts from Sam, Dean, and Bobby.

Upon walking into the abandon warehouse, she moved around quietly and carefully. It didn't take look for her to see a figure walking towards her soon. Keeping her right hand on her machete, Rory readied herself in case the walking towards her tried to attack her. As the figure moved closer to her, she could make out that it was a man, he looked to be like four inches taller than her.

"Can I help you, miss?" A male voice came out of the darkness. Closely moving closer to the figure it was clear that it was a man and he looked to be about the same age as herself.

The little bit of moonlight that was shining through the window near the pair of them gave Lorelai a better glance at the man that was interrupting her reckless hunt. Letting go of the handle of the machete, she reached up a little and grabbed a hold of badge she kept there. "Officer O'Neil, we got a call that it looked like there was a group of teenagers or young adults breaking into the building, sir." Lorelai said, flashing him the badge before she raised an eyebrow at him. "May I ask why you are you, Mister...?" She said, letting him get a look at her badge before she tucked it back into a pocket of her jacket.

"Williams, Nate Williams. I'm the owner's son, he asked me to come down and check it out." The man said to her, giving Lora a kind and friendly smile. It soon turned into a look a of terror when he saw something behind her. It looked like a man but it's teeth were something that Nate had never seen before in his life. Backing up a bit before his back hit a pole as Lor turned around and saw the man and his teeth. She pulled her machete out and swung at the creature. It punched her in the side, she knew she'd be bruised in that area in the next couple of days. When the vampire went to throw another punch at Lorelai, she ducked before standing up and swinging the machete. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the head fall off and roll away. "What the hell? You just killed that man!" Nate exclaimed, his voice was just above a whisper but his expression was clear. He was now terrified of the woman in front of him.

Letting out a soft sigh, she walked over and grabbed the head of the vampire. She put her machete away as she walked over to Nate. "See these fangs? They're vampire fangs, this guy would have drank you dry of you blood." Lora moved the lips back a bit before she pushed down on the gum line, making a white fang appear. When she saw him jump backwards a bit, she smiled inwardly before she dropped the head. "Go wait by my car, I'll be out when I'm done making sure there's no more vampires lurking around your father's warehouse." She said giving him a firm push towards the door she came in.

Nate simply nodded his head before he ran in the direction Lorelai had pushed him in. He didn't stop until he got to her car, he didn't really want to stick around but he didn't want to make the girl who had just saved his ass think that he got killed before getting out.

Once Lora knew that Nate was out of the warehouse, she started to walk around again. Making sure that none of the five other vampires that were sleeping lived to see another day. She did her best to hurry up and bury the six bodies in the back lot of the warehouse. She cleaned off her machete before she put it back into her jacket and started for her car. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw the civilian from inside standing by her car. She walked up and pulled the machete back out as she opened the trunk. "Would you like a drink? On me, of course." Ror said with a kind smile on her face. It was the least she could do after bluntly telling him that the supernatural existed. There was more than once she wish she could not get innocent civilians into her way of life but there was nothing she could do about that.

Nate shook his head as he looked at her. "Nah, I think I'm just going to go home to my girlfriend." He said with a smile as he dug his keys out of his pocket of his pants. "Thanks for that in there." Nate said before he went to turn away from her.

"Wait!" She said, digging a piece of paper and pen out from the trunk of the Charger. She scribbled her name and number down before she handed it to him. "If you run anything any more vampires or other nightmarish things, give me a call." Ror said before Nate nodded at her and he turned and walked to his car. Lorelai stood there as he walked to his car, wanting to make sure he got out of there okay. Closing the trunk, she made her way to the driver's door of the car when she got a glimpse of his car as he went by and waved to her. Waving back before she got into her car and drove off, heading back to Grace's bar.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"You really think she's going to be okay with any of this, Sam? I mean, I see how she looks at you. What you are doing is suicide, boy." Bobby said to Sam once Lorelai had gone upstairs. He was beyond furious and was more than unhappy with the plan that the brothers and their angel side-kick came up with. Bobby knew that if he didn't like the plan and was unhappy with it, he knew his daughter would not take any kind of liking to any of it.

"I know, Bobby, but it's the only way." Sam said looking at Bobby. "Trust me, if there was a way for me to stay here and send Lucifer back to the pit I would do it in a heartbeat for her, Bobby! I don't like it anymore then you do, okay? So can we please not argue about how I'm doing the wrong thing and just plan out how we're going to do this?" His voice was stern and calm but Sam's face and body said another story. Dean picked up on it right a way of course, he hated this plan but who was he to talk when he wanted to say yes to Michael not that long ago.

"Bobby, once everything comes into play I know Lorelai will understand why Sam has to do this." Castiel finally said after standing in the corner of the room silent for the last hour. The four of them stood around Bobby's study like they had been since Lorelai took off over four hours ago. None of them knew where she was, they just knew that she was fine, she'd be home in a few hours, and not to worry about her.

Dean sat down on the couch, taking a sip out of scotch. He ran a hand through his blonde hair while his green eyes stared into his glass. "You know, this is probably her way of getting back at Sam, she's pissed and hurt. I'm only guessing here, but I'd say she's pissed and hurt at the fact that you never talked any of this over with her before bring it up now." Dean finally moved his gaze up to his baby brother. His eyes were soft and caring, yet held a look that read 'you screwed up big time'. While he loved his brother and wanted the best for him, Dean knew that Lorelai was the best thing for him. She knew about everything, been there since he was seven months while Ror was nine months old.

"She still could answer one of us again whatever her reason is, Dean." Sam huffed before leaning against the doorframe. He ran a hand over his face, a worried expression clearly written on his face. Somewhere down inside him, Sam knew that his older brother was right, Lora was hurt and pissed off with him because of his answer and how he was handling the situation at hand. He let out a soft sigh before he heard a door open.

Bobby shook his head before pouring himself some whiskey. The old man how no idea how things go this out of hand this quick. He ran a hand over his face before taking a swig of whiskey. "Lor said she was fine and not to worry. She'd get ahold of one of us if she was hurt or needed help, idjits." Bobby said as she sat down in his chair behind his desk that was covered in picture of Lorelai throughout the years. Some of them had Dean and Sam in them, more of them had Sam then Dean though. He also had pictures of the brothers as well.

Lora ran a hand through her hair as she walked into the study. She had stopped back at Grace's bar to let her know that she had killed the nest and she had a few beers but not enough to make it so she couldn't get home. "I'm fine, guys. See, slightly hungry, tired, in need of a shower to get rid of the vampire blood but alright." She said as she walked over to Bobby's stash of liquor and grabbed the scotch, not even glancing at Sam as she past him. Lor took a glass before she poured some of the liquor from the bottle into the glass before she finally looked at Sam.

Every ounce of her wanted to take him in her arms, hold him as tight as possible, and never let him go. Part of her wanted to take him upstairs to her room and lock him in there forever. There was even some of Lorelai that wanted to walked over to him and try to beat the shit of him. Her eyes finally moved from Sam to Castiel, she couldn't believe she punched him earlier. After taking another swig of scotch she moved to sit next to Dean, taking the bottle of liquor with her.

"Vampire blood? What the hell did you do, Rory?" Dean asked her as he looked her up and down for a moment. He took a drink from his beer before his green eyes met her blue ones. All he wanted to know was if she was okay and how the friggin' hell she ended up in vampire blood. Dean had grown up with Lorelai and there was part of him that thought of her as the little sister he never wanted.

Taking a deep breath, she ran her hands through her hair. "I stopped by Grace's, she had a file on a nest of vampires in the next town over, so I took it. No biggie, it was a nest of six vampires." Lora said as she looked at them all. She took a sip of her drink before letting her gaze fall back on Sammy who sighed heavily.

"Can we talk, Lora? Please?" His voice was soft and pleading. Sam walked over to her slowly before reaching out a hand for her. He knew that she was going to get drunk if she kept throwing the scotch back the way she had been and he was not sure how many beers she had while hanging out at Grace's roadhouse. Hell, if he knew if beer was all she was drink while there.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Author's Note Part Two:** Hope you all enjoyed chapter two. I'll get the next one out some time soon. As always reviews are welcomed! Thanks! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okey dokey, this is my second update within a 24 hour period! Thank you!

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Lore took the last swig from her glass before she poured more scotch into the cup. She managed to get over to Sam who grabbed her hand gently as he guided her to the stairs. Once they were upstairs, Sam lead her towards her room where Lorelai downed the glass of scotch and kicked her shoes off. As she walked to the bathroom, she stepped on the glass from the broken picture frame causing her to cut her foot. Thankfully the booze numbed the pain it caused, she set the glass down on her dresser as she looked over at Sam with one of her eyebrow raised.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Sam?" Rory said as her blue eyes fell to the floor and saw the broken picture frame and alarm clock with spots of her blood on and around them. It all came flooding back to her. She shook her head slowly before looking up at Sam. "I mean, there's nothing else to talk about. You're saying yes to Lucifer and making me promise to settle down with my ex or Dean and have some boring ass life that I do not want. I think you've said it all, Sam. So forgive me if I act a bit reckless." Lora's voice was a tad harsh as she let her gaze met his. She did not want to even think about what she was going to do after he said yes to Lucifer. Lorelai knew he would look like Sam but he would be far from her Sammy and the thought alone not only broke her heart but killed her more and more every time she thinks about it.

Sam took a deep breath in before he walked over to Lorelai. Putting his hands around her waist softly, he picked her up and placed her on the dresser. "Look, Lora, I hate the idea of all of this too, okay?" Sam spoke as he walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit that was there in the drawer when you first walk in. "But there is no other way to end the upcoming apocalypse and the thought of you getting hurt or worse in it kills me," he said as he came back into her room and started to clean and tend to her cut foot. Once he was finished he brought her face up to look at his. "You know I love you, right, Lora?" Sam's voice was soft and sweet as he spoke to her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. "You know that I worry about you, right?"

Lorelai nodded her head slightly before she sighed heavily. "I love you, Sam, and I worry about you too. I just think you're rushing into this too fast without thinking about it, about how this is going to affect Dean and Bobby and Cas. Have you sat down and talked to them about this? How each of them are going to take it? I mean, Dean's not really okay with settle down and trying to live some normal apple pie life. He wouldn't be Dean if he didn't try to bring you back and you bet your sweet, tight ass that I'd be right next to him." She said shaking her head at him as her fists balled up. She bit down on her lip and took a couple deep breaths to try and calm herself down, Lora didn't want to do what she did to Castiel hours ago to Sam.

Pulling her closer to his chest, Sam softly rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead as he held her close to him, he didn't want to let her go but he knew it was the only way to save the world and he hoped she'd be able to understand it. Sam just sat there and held Lor what seemed like forever and he was more than content with that. After a while, she pulled away from him with her cheeks and eyes wet. She had been crying into his chest, something she hadn't done to him ever. Lorelai had done her very best to hide her feelings from everyone one, including Bobby.

"I know it's to save the world from ending but why does it have to be you, Sammy? Promise me something?" She asked as she wiped the tears away with back of her hand before Sam placed a hand on either side of her face and looked her in the eyes. He gave her a small smile before he kissed her passionately, pulling away after a few minutes.

"I ask myself every day since I found out, Lora. Anything, babe," Sam said resting his forehead against hers as he spoke and caught his breath. One of his hands was placed on the bed besides her while the other was wrapped in her hair. Sam let his eyes scan her face, he saw that Lorelai was scared but her blue eyes were hopeful as she looked at him.

Taking a deep breath in, Lora tried to figure out the best way to say what she wanted. "Promise me that if you ever get out of the pit, no matter how long it takes, that you'll come and find me? Please?" She barely got out before her voice cracked and she buried her face in Sam's chest again. The tears falling down her face soaked his t-shirt as she sobbed into his chest.

"I promise, Lora. I promise." Sam said as he rubbed her back gently. He had taken into account how Lorelai might feel about the whole situation but he didn't picture it being this bad. He whispered reassurances to her as he held her close. There was part of him that didn't think he was ever going to get out of the pit but there was another part of him that hoped he would, all he wanted was to where he was now. Hugging the girl he grew up with, the girl that was there after Jess. "I love you, Lora."

"I love you, Sammy. Are you staying here for the night or are you and Dean going to a motel?" Lorelai asked as she glanced up at him, he wiped her tears away and gave her a smile. Sam's smile was sweet and kind before he gently pressed his lips against hers in a long, loving kiss.

"Bobby's already made up a room for Dean and I," he said before he kissed her again, this time with a little more passion and rougher. As Sam's ran down her face to her hips, he played with her shirt for a moment before he took it off her. It wasn't long before Lorelai had Sam's tear soaked shirt off as well, her hands running over the curves of his chiseled chest. His hands roamed around her torso for a few minutes before he pulled away from her, biting the inside of his lip a tad.

Lor took a moment to catch her breath as she looked at him, studying him. She didn't want to forget his face or anything about him. "Well, Dad knows we aren't little kids anymore and that we're dating," she told him as she pressed her body against his before trailing kisses down his neck. Lorelai was determined to spend every chance she got with Sam, she didn't care how or where or with who. When she got to his collarbone, Sam let out a soft moan before he pushed her back a bit making her lay on her back.

Undoing her pants, he gave her a smirk as he slipped her jeans off her. He moved so he was leaning over her before he kissed her deeply, biting her lip softly. Just as Lora let out a soft moan, Sam trailed the kisses down her neck to her collarbone, then down her torso stopping when he got just about her underwear. "Are you sure Bobby's not going to kill me for this?" He asked her in a serious tone. The last thing Sam wanted was Bobby walking in on them in bed together, it would not end well for him and he wanted to stay on Bobby's good side until he had to throw himself into the pit.

"It'll be fine, Sammy," Lora said as she gently pushed him off her and got up and locked the door. "He'll have to knock if he wants in." She said with a proud smirk as she slid back into bed with him. Rory undid his belt and jeans before she slide them off, throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Sam nodded his head a little before he kissed her passionately. They shared an experience that neither of them would soon forget, causing Lor to fall deeper in love with the man who was on the highway to hell so to speak.

Sam laid with Lora's head on his chest as the both tried to catch their breath. He had his left arm wrapped around her shoulders. He kissed her head before smiling down at her. "That was amazing, Lora," he said with a yawn. He pulled her closer as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Lorelai laid there with her head on Sam's chest for a while. She gave his chest a light kiss before she draped her left arm over him. It didn't take her long to snuggle into him as it was a cold night. Rory was more than happy laying there in bed with Sammy, listening to his heartbeat and cuddling with him, all night even if she didn't get any sleep. Finding herself looking up at him, she watched him sleep. Trying to etch his face into her mind forever. Lor couldn't get over how peaceful Sam looked while he was sleeping, it caused her to smile before she too found herself sleeping.

** … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Lora, hey. Are you listening to me?" The voice of Sam echoed in her ears. She opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting in the back seat of the Impala, John was driving while Dean sat in the passenger seat.

"What?" She asked, her voice was groggy as she looked out the window at the passing sign that read 'Palo Alto, California'. Lorelai racked her brain a bit before she remembered the memory. She glanced over at Sam before up at Dean who was watching them. Before turning her gaze back to Sam, she shot Dean the death glare.

"You should enroll with me at Stanford. I think you'd like it, you could go for med school or cooking," he said softly to her, he was sitting in the back seat with her. He grabbed her hand in his but she pulled it away before shaking her head at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing him say. Sam knew she was not a big fan of school and she had no interest in going to college, not really. She had given some thought but not a whole lot, she knew Bobby did not like the idea of her going off to college somewhere. Lor knew the thought alone drove her father mad.

She took a deep breath in before she let her gaze went to John who was shaking his head at them. Lorelai knew John had mixed feelings about Sam going off to college and he knew her outlook on the whole college thing. "I'm not going to college, Sam. Okay, just except that. I don't want to go to college, I want to be out hunting. Saving people." Lor said before she took to staring out the window for the remainder of the trip. She didn't say anything to any of them. She knew he was glancing at her from time to time, she was more than happy once the got to where they'd be dropping Sam off.

John, Dean, Sam, and Ror got out of the Impala. As Sam went to get his bags, she leaned up against the Impala next to John. She couldn't help but run a hand through her hair, she didn't want Sam to go to college but she was proud of him for trying to get out of the business. Lorelai let out a little, soft sigh out as Dean came around the car. He did not look too happy, rather upset if Lor had to guess.

"He wants to talk to you before he goes in, Ror," he said crossing his arms over his chest and picked up her spot next to his father. Dean watched Rory walked around back, shaking her head the whole way.

"Yeah?" She asked him with a perked brow when she was next to him looking into the trunk of the Impala. Lor held her ground when he turned to look at her. His eyes were soft and sad but still kind of happy.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the car. If you want to go hunting, then go just be safe, please," Sam said before he grabbed his bags and closed the trunk. He was done hunting, he did not want anymore to do with it. But Lora did and he still wanted to be with her, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Running a hand through his hair he made his way over to his brother and father. Lorelai stood by the trunk, running a hand through her hair. She saw him take one last look at her before he walked off, his eyes were sad as he walked away knowing that he'd probably never see her again.

Taking a deep breath in, she glanced at Dean and John before she ran off after Sam. "Sam, wait!" She shouted as her brown hair blew behind her. Sam turned around just as she was about five feet from him. "So, this is it then?" Lora asked as she raised one of her eyebrows. "Things between us are seriously ending like this?" Her voice was now cracking as he watched her. Her blue eyes were about to let the waterworks start.

"Then come with me, Lora." Sam said dropping his bags, trying to pull her into a hug. She pushed him away, shaking her head. The tears had started to fall at this point.

"You know I can't do that, Sammy. Bobby barely lets me go anywhere as it is, what makes you think he likes the idea of me being half way across the country?" Lorelai asked, begging him to leave the college campus with her, John, and Dean. Her eyes were pleading with him to not do this, not like this.

Biting his lip for a moment Sam picked up his bags. "Then I guess this is goodbye, Lora," he said sadly, running his free hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't call me 'Lora' and just don't call me or get in touch with me ever, Sam," Lorelai said before she turned around and walked back to the Impala, wiping away the tears that spilled over. Sam sighed softly as he tried to call out after her before he turned and walked away. When Lor got to the Impala and saw Dean, he gave her a sad look before pulling her into a hug.

"It'll be okay, Ror. He'll come to his sense at some point," he said as he opened the back door and slid into the seat, pulling her with him as he went. John got into the driver's seat before the car started up and took off down the road. Lor ran a hand through her hair as she sobbed into Dean's chest for a few minutes.

"No, it won't, Dean. He left me for college. Sam fucking left me, the one guy I've ever loved and wanted to be with." Ror shouted at him before she pulled away. She sat there in the back seat, staring at Dean for a moment as John drove down the road towards the motel they were staying at. Lorelai knew Sam wanted nothing more to do with hunting and because that's what she wanted to do it meant that she was no longer what he wanted. It broke her heart to know that the one guy she's ever loved more than her father no longer wanted her because of what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

** … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**Author's Note Part Two:** Okay, so I decided to throw in a little dream/flashback/back story in this chapter and plan on continuing it into at least the next one. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please as always, let me know what you think!


End file.
